IzaMik Collection
by QueenYande
Summary: A collection of Izaya x Mikado fanfics written by your's truly! Watch as one shady info broker and one sometimes emotionally detached ( boss-kado)and other times easily flustered teenager fall in love Will change rating as it goes.
1. Chapter 1- Broken and Twisted part1

**The first Chapter to the new collection! I'm just transferring all the fics I've done on Archive Of Our Own over here so that everybody over here could read them, enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Part 1_**

 _We're so broken_

 _We're so twisted_

 _Sometimes I wonder_

 _That we should have never existed_

Red eyes boring into him, like a ghost passing through his soul and stealing shivers from his body. Oh he knew somebody was watching him- and he knew **_who_**. But in most cases like these, he mused, people being stalked were terrified and didn't know what to do. Mikado had nothing to be afraid of however, since the stalker was his long time lover, Izaya.

 _And they were playing a game._

He paused before turning into an alleyway- deliberately of course- and caught the sight of a familiar parka in his peripheral vision. He had to hide his smile as he walked calmly into the dark, dangerous alley to his right- not worried at all.

x x x

" Ne, Mikado-chan~" the older man whined right at the boy's heels, following him like a love-struck puppy. Mikado just kept on walking, trying to find a perfect corner to talk in.

 _It was sort of like a cat and mouse game, their relationship. Just who was the cat and who was the mouse? And did it really matter?_

 _No, no it didn't._

At some point Izaya limited patience ran out and Mikado was slammed into the nearest wall- _lovingly_ of course. A completely calm Mikado shrugged, ' This spot will have to do then'. And with that Mikado smashed his lips hard against Izaya's loving the sting it wrought. Izaya hesitated, Mikado could tell, and just when he was about to complain Izaya nipped at his bottom lip. With a pleased hum he pulled his boyfriend even closer to his body. Opening his lips and allowing their tongues to struggle together in a dance of lust and want.

They continued to kiss for an amount of time Mikado deemed too short before they broke away from each other. He was about to complain when Izaya's amused smirk caused him to stop.  
"What is it? Didn't you come for this...Izaya-kun?" Mikado basically purred and felt satisfied at the slight shiver it wrought from his lover- but it only lasted a second and was barely noticeable. It made his blood boil, even just a little bit.

"You must have read me wrong Mikado-chan. After all today's a _very_ special day isn't it?"

Mikado analyzed the word special, which was a bit hard considering that he himself was a bit hard, and then thought about the date. Something in him was slowly clicking...what was it today...? It clicked in him. 6 years ago today...when he was nearly 11...

Then a breath tickled his earlobe, taking him out of his thoughts and making him shiver instead.

"Ne, do you remember Mikado? Our anniversary, the day I met you. You were so pretty covered in red I just had to have you"

"You were beautiful as well Izaya-kun, more so then me. It was a shame my younger self didn't realize that immediately" Mikado dug his face into his lover's shoulder.

He started to kiss and bite the soft flesh there, hoping to incite Izaya into doing something.

"Too soon Mikado-chan," he said and pulled away," We'll be getting to that part tonight, okay? Just be patient~"

Mikado deflated almost immediately but said no more. It was clear that Izaya had something in plan, and that he wasn't going to budge from his decisions at all.  
He still tried his luck, "Not even if we're quick?"

From the amused but firm look Izaya gave him- that was a no.

xxx

He was pretty sure that he was supposed to be hosting this party as well, after all it was _his_ Anniversary party. But Mikado wasn't known for standing out, so he faded into the background and was content with watching Izaya do what he did best.  
Shine in the spotlight.

After a long burst of laughter from the people around them- no doubt elicited from one of Izaya's only-funny-if-you're-drunk jokes- the air changed.  
Shinra's wife, Celty- a woman Mikado would've without a doubt been friends if he was more outgoing- typed out a question that brought a mix of apprehension and excitement from him.

Izaya loved to tell the story of how they met; Mikado...well those memories were just a reminder of his past self, and all the times he had rejected the love of a man that offered everything to him. It also made him grateful, grateful that Izaya never gave up on him. Mikado couldn't even imagine a life without him.

[How did you guy's meet anyway?] Such a simple question made him somber, and Izaya must have noticed because seconds later he had casually thrown his arms around Mikado, and pulled him closer.

"Well," Izaya cleared his throat and gave the world a blinding smile, "It's an interesting story"


	2. Chapter 2- Marking

**Another story! This time with Mikado as boss-kado again. Idk I just really think he needs more love .~ Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm back" Mikado announced quietly as he walked into Izaya's never truly knew when the man was going to have a client, so to make sure he never interrupted he stayed almost completely silent. Almost immediately he noticed somebody else's shoes at the doorway and an unfamiliar jacket hung up in the corner.

Izaya's voice proved his suspicions, " Welcome home, Mikado-kun. Come here Darling~ We have a guest!"

Mikado rolled his eyes and made his way towards Izaya's desk. On the floor laid somebody tied and gagged, and he couldn't stop his eyes from staring curiously at the terrified human.  
Something in him shivered with the need to hurt.  
Izaya waved Mikado closer and patted on the space in between his lap. Mikado- who was already well accustomed to his "boyfriend's" antics- sat down without complaint.

"Mikado, this is the second in command of Heavans Slave, Hiroto Shijima. Hiroto, this is my lover, Mikado". Mikado only nodded at the man while the man didn't even respond to his politeness.  
'Rude', some part of his mind thought and immediately began listing punishments. Izaya mirrored his thoughts,

"Tch, I'm so sorry for his rudeness Mikado-chan, but I've been having quite some trouble getting Mr. Shijima here talking. I think he might be nervous"

Mikado knew what was coming next.

"Since you're here, you wouldn't mind helping me loosen him up right?" A wicked smile that Mikado tried so hard not to love, spread on his lover's face. When had it become so impossibly hard to look away from?  
" I wouldn't mind" He said which earned him a kiss on the cheek and a ' Thank you darling~'. He just rolled his eyes, again, ignoring the flush of excitement on his cheeks.

He sat up and made his way around the desk and to Hiroto. When he was in front of the trembling body he had the urge to kick it, but settled for a small nudge instead.

It was easier to scare them mentally anyway. To manipulate their emotions till they looked like a bug trying to crawl out of its own skin. He removed the blindfold from the man's eyes and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Hiroto, I'm sorry if my boyfriend was too rough with you," he said and watched as a look and of utter confusion passed his face, " he really doesn't know how to socialize properly"  
Even with that the man- who he now realized was only a child- refused to say a word. He sighed as a feeling of utter darkness made him cross.

He was still smiling as he took out one of his favorite pens. The one he didn't mind getting blood on.

"Izaya-San, what did you ask him?"  
"Oh that? I only asked him where his leader was" Iaya smiled, "and then suggested that his leader wasn't even real- at that point not even the soothing of words could get him to calm down"

"I wonder how many holes will it take to get you talking?"he traced the pen down his forehead, making a blue horizontal line. Then he reached the man's temple and had half the mind to dig the pens tip there- but he resisted the urge.  
"Here?" He asked as he inched closer to the man's eye. Still nothing.

"How about here?" Closer and he could only see the man break out in sweat. Still nothing. He held the man's eyelid open so that he could see the pen about to be jabbed in there.

"How about here?" a small smile formed on his face and it was such contrast from Izaya's maddening grin but it held the same amount of madness. When he swung for blood...but the man moved his face in time.  
Instead of gouging his eye the pen was embedded in his temple. But it was still not deep enough to kill.

Mikado sighed in exasperation as the man whimpered and groaned in pain. A hand fell on his shoulder and he looked unexpectedly at his boyfriend.

"That's enough Mikado-chan. I already know the answers I need, I just needed to pay some dues for a friend" Izaya smiled and in a swift motion, killed the man with his knife. Just like that a body so alive in its squirming and trembling slumped over, dead and forever lifeless. Such things still fascinated Mikado. Next Izaya took a picture of the man with his phone and most likely sent it to somebody- smiling deviously.

Mikado didn't feel like knowing so he didn't ask. Izaya must have not feel like telling, because he just walked back to his chair and sat in it.

"Honestly Izaya-san, I don't know why you're always dragging me into your affairs" he sighed and Izaya just chuckled .

"I know you love it, Mikado-chan~" Mikado glared at Izaya, but somehow ended up getting lost in those red, tempting eyes. Almost like they were connected, Izaya's smirk grew even wider and he beckoned Mikado to his lap.

Mikado approached obediently, like a dog to its master- Izaya had trained him that way- despite the fact that he didn't like it. Once on the informants lap, he waited.

"You've been so obedient lately, Mikado-chan~" Izaya purred and stuck a sneaky hand under Mikado's shirt," Maybe I should give you a treat"  
His eyes brightened at the thought of marking that beautiful white skin.

"Really? Where?"

"Today you can mark me wherever you want Mikado-chan" he purred," even in places where people can see"

Mikado thought immediately of the man's neck, and looked for longingly of every spot he's thought of cutting. He got his answer in Izaya's posture- whom leaned back and exposed his neck.  
And just like that, he began to dig in.


End file.
